


Unlock My Heart

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Reaper76 [57]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal hybrids, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Police, Protectiveness, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Hybrids. Half-humans. Freaks.Gabriel is an old-fashioned Detective in a world where hybrids are treated as lesser beings, fighting against his own colleagues at times to find answers. To get to the truth. Handling the Lacroix case, he finds his path leading him to the 'Cat Scratch Club' a place built and run by hybrids, a community, a family...





	Unlock My Heart

    Gabriel gulped down the last of his coffee, grimacing as he realised it had gone cold before tossing the cup into the backseat. He could see several people looking in his direction and cursed the fact that he had been forced to use an official car rather than his own, and he made a mental note to have another friendly chat with Jesse about his driving when he got back to the headquarters. For now, though he had to deal with the fact that everyone knew he was police, which meant sealed lips and dirty side-glances, and he grimaced, tugging his hat back into place before getting out of the car, shooting a glare at those few individuals who were a little too slow to look away.

     Slamming the door shut and noting all the faces around him to check out later, he tilted his head to look up at the large neon sign hanging askew on the front of his destination. The bright purple lightning undimmed by the drizzle that had been falling for days, proudly welcoming him to the ‘Cat Scratch Club’. He grimaced, eyes lingering for a moment on the holovid of a hybrid pole dancing, trying to tell himself that it was purely professional interest as his gaze traced the curl of the cat tail as it twined gracefully around the pole. Shaking his head, he forced his gaze away and headed for the doorway.

     It was too early for the club to be open, but he knew from his own time working in bars to fund his studies that there would still be people around, and sure enough, the door was unbolted. He glanced behind him, searching for anyone that might have been watching him a little too closely, but while he still had far too much attention on him, there was nothing that had his alarm bells ringing. He tipped his hat at his unwelcome audience before disappearing inside, blinking as he tried to adjust to the darkened interior after being under the bright light of the sign.  Movement in the periphery of his eye had him flinching, hand slipping down to his gun, although he didn’t draw it just yet, glad that he hadn’t when a young woman, probably in her early twenties stepped into view, ginger ears pricked towards him and a bushy tail lashing behind her.

“Who are you?” It was defensive, but Gabriel wasn’t sure whether that was a sign that she was hiding something or just a natural reaction…after all, he’d heard more than his fair share of what could happen in establishments like this and his eyes narrowed. He was here for information, but if he found something else… His gaze swept over her, careful not to linger on the feline features, noting that she wasn’t dressed for a night working as he took in the jeans and baggy, plaid shirt before his eyes locked onto the simple russet coloured collar around her neck. There was a small, heart-shaped padlock at the front holding it in place, and his expression darkened, something that the woman seemed to notice as her hand crept up to cover it protectively. “Who are you? Or do I need to call security?”

     He was half tempted to let her call security, but he knew from experience that would see the shutters come down, and at the moment this place was his only lead for his case, and he sighed, before stepping back and holding his hands up, trying to look as unintimidating as possible. Not an easy task when both Jesse and Genji agreed that his expression could curdle milk when he suspected something was going on, and the woman didn’t look convinced as she stared at him.

“I’m Lieutenant Reyes,” he introduced himself, holding out a hand, unsurprised when she didn’t reach out to take it, and he let it fall back down to his side as he added softly. “I was looking for the manager, Ms Amari.”

“She’s not here today.” Gabriel weighed the reply for a moment. It had been quick, but not too fast, and she hadn’t tried to ask what was going on or if they were in trouble, things he associated with underlings attempting to protect their bosses. Deciding that she was being at least relatively truthful, he sighed and asked.

“Is there someone else I could speak to?” He didn’t have time to wait, and while he could track down Amari at home, he wasn’t sure how important the club itself was.

“I…”

“Is there a problem here?” A soft voice asked from behind Gabriel, and he tensed, realising that even now he knew that there was someone there, he couldn’t hear their movements and his fingers were back on his gun as a hybrid that easily rivalled him for height stepped into view. “Brigitte?” A white, patterned ear flicking towards him was the only acknowledgement that Gabriel received, and he bristled a little, although he couldn’t help but watch curiously as the young woman immediately seemed to relax, the wariness not fading completely although she managed a quick smile.

“He’s looking for Ana…he says his name is Detective Reyes.”

     _Ana_. He noted the casual use of the manager’s name with interest before his attention turned to the newcomer who had turned around to face him and his breath caught as he found himself staring into bright blue eyes. It was a colour that he had only seen once before, a long time ago, and he was the first to look away, feeling strangely naked beneath the appraising gaze. Unfortunately, that drew his attention to the tail that was curled around the hybrid’s leg, noting the delicate grey patterns that broke up the pristine white fur, and he swallowed, fingers itching to reach out. “I’ll take care of this.” The hybrid had turned back to the girl, allowing Gabriel to focus on his voice, noting the soft midwestern accent this time. “Could you checking the lightning on the main stage before you leave, it was glitching last night, and I don’t want Sombra complaining again.”

“Sure,” Brigitte smiled, fully relaxed now.

“Then get yourself home, I know you’ve got your exam tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Jack,” Brigitte nodded at Gabriel, her ears flattening against her hair for a moment as she moved past him, and Gabriel caught the way the other hybrid – Jack, was watching him and decided that it was safer not to watch where she went.

“You might as well come inside to ask your questions,” Jack suggested once Brigitte had disappeared, seemingly completely at ease and not knowing what else to do Gabriel nodded, obediently following at the Hybrid led him down the corridor. He felt off-balance, a feeling that he didn’t appreciate at the best of times, let alone in a place like this when he needed to find answers. But so far this was nothing like he had been expecting, from the fact that he hadn’t been greeted with shifty glances or closed expressions, and then there was the way they had interacted and spoke about the manager, nothing like the last few cases he’d handled involving hybrids and he fidgeted as he followed Jack.

“Not what you were expecting Detective?” The sudden question startled him, and he glanced up, realising that they had moved through into the main bar area while he was distracted, his gaze drifting over the neat lines of bottles behind the bar, and the various booths and stages that split up the room before focusing on Jack. The hybrid had moved across to the bar, turning to face Gabriel as he leant against it, arms folded although he looked utterly at ease. Something that not many people could say in his presence and Gabriel took the opportunity to study him properly as there was more light in here. The feline features, which he vaguely recognised as being from a snow leopard were nestled against corn-blond hair that was just the right side of being messy, although there was a stray tuft at the back that looked as though it had defied all attempts at styling. He was dressed simply in jeans, and a tight-fitting t-shirt, and moved with a natural confidence that Gabriel envied. What he didn’t look like was the kind of man who would work in a club like this.

“What do you do here, Mr…?” He trailed off deliberately.

“Jack. Jack Morrison,” Jack took the hint, looking amused. “I’m usually just one of the Dancers.” Gabriel felt his eyebrows climb upwards, torn between disbelief at the thought of the hybrid before him dancing on one of the stages, and a sudden desire to see what that looked like. “At the moment I’m also covering for Ana.” The name reminded him of why he had come here in the first place, and Gabriel immediately focused, eyes sharp.

“Where is she?”

“At home with her daughter.” If Jack was offended by the sharp tone, he didn’t show it, a fond smile tugging at his lips as he added softly.  “She had an accident at school the other day, and she’s laid up with a broken leg at the moment.” Those were the words and tone of a close friend, and Gabriel seized on it, trying to ignore the fact that the hybrid had a singularly attractive smile.

“You know her well?”

“We’ve been best friends for years,” Jack replied, ears flicking for a moment before he grinned and gestured at them. “Despite the differences.” Gabriel pulled up the file in his mind, remembering the picture of an attractive, but fierce-looking hawk-hybrid, although he couldn’t remember reading that she had a child, although if it hadn’t pertained to his investigation, he had probably discarded it.

“Is…”

“Hi, Jack!” A friendly voice cut over him, and he glanced up to see a younger hybrid entering, wearing a bright green hoodie that put Genji’s obsession with the colour to shame, headphones strung around his neck, and silvery fox ears standing out brightly against dark hair. “Sorry, I’m late I was recording.”

“You’re not late yet Lúcio,” Jack replied, still keeping one eye on Gabriel as he waved at the newcomer. “I think Hana left some stuff for you backstage, why don’t you check that out before setting up?” It was a gentle suggestion, but Gabriel saw Lúcio looking at him appraisingly, and he got the impression that if he made a wrong move, it wouldn’t take them long to evict him, and once again he was struck by how different this place seemed to be to the places he usually had to investigate. After a moment, Lúcio nodded and disappeared through a door near the main stage, and then Jack was turning back to him.

“Sorry about that, you were about to ask something?”

“Is everyone here a hybrid?”

“Yes, it was the only rule that Ana enforced when she set up the place.” Jack nodded, only the soft sway of his tail, betraying that he hadn’t like that question, “But, not everyone is a…dancer.” It was a tacit admission that more went on under this rooftop, and Gabriel merely arched an eyebrow, sensing there was a test in being given that information. He just wasn’t sure what it was. “Brigitte for example just deals with the technical side, earning a little extra to help her get through her studies, and she’s not the only one.” Gabriel hummed under his breath, making a note to check that out, not sure how much he believed it. He’d seen too much extortion, especially where hybrids were involved to take Jack’s words at face value, although there was no hint of a lie in the blue eyes that rose to meet his gaze once more. “Now, what are you really doing here Detective?” There was a hint of steel now, as though Jack was aware of his suspicions, and Gabriel jolted, reminded of why he was here, and he fumbled in his pocket for his notepad. If Jesse were here, no doubt he would be griping about Gabriel using something so old-fashioned. Instead, he was greeted by a lightly amused grin as Jack eyed it.

“I’m old-fashioned,” he growled, feeling oddly defensive under Jack’s gaze. Coughing, he flicked through to the page where his notes were, taking the photo that had been clipped to the side and holding it out. “Do you recognise this woman?” Jack frowned, stepping forward to accept the photo and glanced at it. The hybrid stiffened, ears going flat against his head, while his tail which had settled was now slapping violently against the back of his leg. “You know who she is.” It wasn’t a question, and Jack nodded slowly, before holding the photo out for him to take once more.

“Amélie Lacroix,” Jack replied, and there was ice in his voice now, his eyes having lost their warmth as he met Gabriel’s gaze directly. “She helped Ana set up the club, but they had a disagreement a few years back.”

“What kind of disagreement?”

“You didn’t do your homework, Detective?” Jack asked, openly mocking and Gabriel bristled, but before he could snap, the hybrid had continued in a clipped voice. “The kind of disagreement that ended in violence. We’re still not sure what triggered it, but Amélie came in one day, railing about the restrictions Ana had put on the staffing… lashing out at the other, more obvious hybrids and then she went for Ana. Ana lost her eye in that fight, and we haven’t seen Amélie ever since…and that was nearly two years ago.”

“She wasn’t arrested?” Gabriel demanded. He had read Lacroix’s file, but there had been no mention of an assault, and yet… he studied Jack. He had made it this far by being good at reading people, and there was anger, and protectiveness in the hybrid’s face, but no lie.

“We reported it,” Jack hissed, sounding more cat-like now, tail lashing wildly. “The Police didn’t care, it was just a fight between hybrids, so it didn’t matter.” Gabriel winced, knowing that he wasn’t wrong. Things were changing, more and more laws coming into play to protect hybrids, but it was a slow process and more than once he’d had to fight his own colleagues when investigations had involved hybrids. It was why he would only work with Jesse and Genji unless forced because they shared similar views

“I’m sorry…” He hadn’t meant to say it, but he couldn’t…wouldn’t take it back as Jack paused, staring at him wide-eyed, and he found himself offering the hybrid a crooked smile. “We’re not all like that, as hard as it might be to believe.” Jack stared at him for a moment longer, before he seemed to subside, one ear flicking up and he was calmer as he asked.

“Why are you looking for her?”

“We know where she is,” Gabriel replied. “She’s in the hospital.”

“What?”

“She was found wandering in front of the station two nights ago, unharmed, but with no memory of who she is,” Gabriel explained, observing Jack’s expression. “Her husband is currently missing, and this place came up in several of our enquiries.” There was nothing but shock, and a hint of fear at the information, followed by a defensive expression when he mentioned the club. _Innocent,_ his mind supplied, but there was something to be found here, he was sure of it.

“Gérard is a good man,” Jack murmured, his other ear slowly rising too and his tail slowing. “He’s not a hybrid, but he was always kind to everyone that worked here, and he stayed in touch even after everything that happened. He didn’t understand why she had lashed out like that.”

“He didn’t ask her?”

“He did, but she wouldn’t tell him,” Jack sighed, before admitting. “And to be honest, we never pushed. He loved her, it was hard enough on him dealing with the situation without us demanding answers.”

    Gabriel grimaced, he could understand the sentiment, but he wished they had pushed for answers if only, so it would make his life a little easier.  “Ana might know a little more,” Jack’s voice drew him back to the present, and he saw the hybrid hesitate for a moment before he moved across to the bar, leaning over to retrieve a pad of paper and a pen, beginning to scribble on it before he paused and glanced at Gabriel. “If you use this to harass us…” It shouldn’t have been much of a threat, not when it was spoken in such a soft voice, but Gabriel felt the hair stand up along the back of his neck, and he fought back a shiver as he met the cool blue gaze.

“Understood.” It occurred to him that he should do something about it, but there had been something else beneath the menace in that threat. A plea. Hope. He wasn’t sure what he would call it, but it stopped him from saying anything, watching as Jack finished writing before tearing the page out of the pad and coming across to him, holding it out to him.

“I’ll warn her your coming.” Another warning, but less threatening, and Gabriel nodded absently as he accepted the paper, quickly memorising the address and phone number written in scrawled, chicken scratch.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Jack said, turning away. “I just don’t want this to bring trouble down on our heads, people are only just getting over what happened with Amélie in the first place.” Gabriel worried at his bottom lip, still feeling as though there was something more to be found here, but his mind which was usually so quick to connect the dots was struggling to make the links here. And he couldn’t blame the hybrid for being worried, or for not trusting him, and he had a feeling that he was more likely to get the answers he needed if he trod with patience… unfortunately, that wasn’t his forte, and the urge to demand answers were rising, and he tried to distract himself with tucking the note away in his notepad, slipping them both away in his pocket, before hesitating as he glanced back at Jack.

“I do have one more question.”

“Shoot.”

“Why are you all wearing collars?”  He hadn’t really noticed it before, but when Jack had turned to the side, he had glimpsed the black collar against the pale skin, a similar heart-shaped padlock holding it place, and while he doubted it would add anything to his investigation he’d had to ask. He’d expected Jack to tense again, or look offended, but there was a soft smile as he reached up to grasp it, and there was nothing shuttered about his expression as he looked at Gabriel.

“This was our choice,” Jack explained, lifting the padlock slightly so that Gabriel could see it more clearly.  “Anyone wearing a collar in the club is ‘available’ but belongs to our family, meaning they fall under Ana’s protection. No patron will push their luck if they see the collar. Otherwise, they would be banned, and if the offence was serious enough reported to the police.” _Whether they help or not is a different matter,_ Gabriel heard the unspoken words and nodded. “If a dancer has a preferred customer or a lover, they can choose to give them the key to them, either short-term or long-term.”

“Who holds the keys?”

“We do,” Jack sounded offended. “It’s our choice. Same as some of us choose to wear them all the time, while others only wear them at work. But, it’s not compulsory, and we have a few that don’t wear them at all.” He shrugged a distant look in his eyes for a second, the tip of his tail twitching violently. “It’s nice to have that choice.”

    Gabriel wasn’t sure that he was supposed to have heard that, but there was something about the whisper and the tight, broken voice that had anger curling in the pit of his stomach. It was a tone he had heard too many times from hybrids that had encountered the worst that humans had to throw, and he wanted to ask what had happened to put that note in Jack’s voice. However, the previously open expression was shuttered now, giving off such clear ‘stay away’ vibes that Gabriel could practically feel it like a physical force, and considering he might find his way back here, he decided to save his questions…for now.

“Well, thank you for the information.” Gabriel murmured, beginning to retreat and noticing that Jack relaxed a little with the increased distance and something made him hesitate for a second. “If I need to speak to you again?” It was strictly for the investigation he told himself, and it had nothing to do with that broken voice and the words he wasn’t supposed to have heard.

    Jack blinked, looking startled before a strained smile tugged at his lips…something that looked a little too close too close to disappointment for Gabriel’s comfort, but before he could try and counter that, Jack had replied. “I’ll be here most nights, if I’m not, they’ll know where to find me. Until then Detective Reyes.” It was a clear dismissal, and Gabriel nodded and turned to leave, feeling the burn of blue eyes focused on his back as he headed back the way he’d come, fighting the urge to look back.

 _Until then._  

 


End file.
